Sweet Tooth
by Sayonara Akumu
Summary: Ichigo works for Kisuke in a pastry shop. He has friends that care deeply for him. His family loves him. Now a blue haired man is pursuing him? But he's not gay! Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"Kurosaki-san, two éclairs please~!"

The man in the back room scowled, walking towards the fridge and pulling out two éclairs and walked out from the back, the two customers, women, seeing the man's shocking orange hair. He handed the pastries to them, seeing their blushes, and turned around, walking towards the back. He stopped and scowled when the shop's owner wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Ah, you have to be more cheerful towards the customers, Kurosaki-san~!" The man sang, his eyes closed with a wide grin on his face.

"I can't when you're always _singing_!" Ichigo snapped as he turned his head and glared at the man.

"Aw, I'm hurt, Kurosaki-san." The man said with a pout.

"...Urahara-san... let me go, before I do some real damage to you." Ichigo said, glaring at the man.

"As if you can hurt me, Kurosaki-san. Did you happen to forget who taught you how to fight?"

The man smiled widely, making the orange head frown and narrow his eyes. Kisuke Urahara. His dad's best friend, and probably _only_ friend. He always wore the same hat on his head, and green and white striped hat, shadowing his gray eyes, his light-blond hair sticking out from underneath. He wore dark green pants with a matching dark green shirt and a dark greyish-green coat, having large white diamond patterns along its bottom half. But there was something that he wore that always made a sound to show that he was coming. The usual clacking sounds from his traditional Japanese wooden sandals.

"No, I remember." Ichigo ground out, clenching his hands tightly together.

"Then smile~!" Kisuke sang, using his two index fingers and pushing the sides of the orange head's mouth upwards, trying to make him smile, which was really a sad, sad attempt.

Ichigo slapped his hands away, making Kisuke cry comically. The man with orange hair frowned, walking towards the back room. Ichigo Kurosaki, 5'9, brown eyes, and spiky orange hair that reaches the bottom of his neck and almost covers his eyes, a trait he's been ridiculed for years. But just because he was picked on didn't mean he would do a foolish act of dyeing it. He lived alone, his parents still living with his two twin sisters.

Sitting down while looking outside, he sighed.

He worked in a pastry shop, suggested by his father, who he was considering he should beat up. Working for Kisuke wasn't bad, but the man was constantly smiling. But when he would drop something, he would say, "Don't worry! I can just take that out of your pay while you eat it~!" With a dark smile on his face. Ichigo shuddered. He remembered that time he dropped an entire cake, and Kisuke made him eat it, saying that good food shouldn't go to waste.

He was the devil in disguise... while having a cheerful attitude.

The pay was good at least, he could pay off his rent each month. He closed his eyes and sighed happily. Thank god. He had remembered the first month of living alone, trying to find a job but having no luck. So, his father, being the generous, crazy man, suggested that he ask Kisuke for a job. He had did what his father asked, but when he saw the place where he was going to work, he jumped his dad. He worked at a _pastry_ shop. Someone like him wouldn't be caught dead in a place like that, but after almost a year of working there, he managed.

"Kurosaki-san~!"

"What~?"

"Ah, you're singing!"

"I'm _mocking_ you!"

"Kurosaki-san, you're so mean!" Kisuke whined, making the orange haired man frown and roll his eyes.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked, walking out of the back room with the usual scowl on his face.

"I need help bringing these cakes to put behind the glass." Kisuke said, holding a cheesecake in his hand, four more behind him.

Ichigo sighed and nodded, seeing the blonde man grin. He scowled and walked over to the counter, seeing that Kisuke was busy, and picked one up, since he obviously can't pick two up. He carried it after his boss, setting it behind the glass, walking back to the counter to grab another one. He frowned when he heard his boss humming a tune, turning his head to glare at the grinning man. It was like he didn't know when to stop smiling. Ichigo doesn't even think he remembers seeing him look serious. He probably hasn't been serious before.

After putting the cakes behind the glass, he and Kisuke looked up when the heard the bell near the door, signaling someone walked in.

Kisuke and Ichigo blinked and raised an eyebrow, staring at the pair of unusually customers.

And by unusual, they meant their appearance.

The smaller man wore sunglasses, a frown on his face, the other man holding his arm, tugging him forward. He had shocking blue hair, slicked back, a few strands in front of his face. He wore a white collared button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up his arms, wearing black jeans and black shoes. His mouth was in a frown, trying to pull his arm out of the tall man's grip.

"Let go!"

"Hold on, I wanna check somethin' out."

"Check it yerself!"

The tall man that pulled the smaller man in the shop was tall. Very tall. Both the people in the shop looked upwards, their eyes wide. He had long black hair tied up, both telling it was long. He wore a white bandanna that covered his left eye, wearing a white tank top and dark blue jeans, wearing black sneakers with a white stripe going down the sides.

"C'mon! It'll only take a couple damn seconds!" The tall man snapped, glaring down at the bluenette. "No need to get all bitchy."

"'M not getting' bitchy. Ya coulda got yer damn sweet while I waited outside." The blue haired man said, arms folded over his chest, a deep frown on his face.

Both Kisuke and Ichigo glanced at each other.

"That bitch Nel said that the pastry here are so _great_!" The taller man said in a mocking tone, his hand on his chest, rolling his eyes. He put his knuckles on his hips, frowning. "I wanna see if she's right."

"She's my cousin, ya fucking idiot. And ya coulda left me out there. I don't wanna be seen in here." The blue haired guy said as he took off his sunglasses, a deep sigh leaving his lips.

Ichigo stared at the man, seeing that his eyes were blue. Wow. He blinked when he turned his head and stared at him, seeing him raise an eyebrow. Ichigo frowned. Great. He was probably thinking why someone would work there. Kisuke looked between them before smiling widely.

"Hello, there! Is there something you would like?" Kisuke asked, taking a fan out of nowhere and covering his mouth.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. What the hell is that pastry called?" The tall man asked, scratching his head with a deep frown.

"Cream puff?" Ichigo offered, seeing the man shake his head, not realizing he was the one that suggested it.

"Nah, that's not it." He said, rubbing his chin.

The blue haired man rolled his eyes, looking at the door with a longing expression, obviously wanting to leave. Ichigo frowned, wanting to leave as well, and maybe go to his parent's house to grab that game from his sister borrowed. The tall man snapped his fingers.

"She called it a tompouce." He said with a nod. He turned his head, staring at the shop keeper. "Ya have those?"

"Yes. Wait a minute~!" Kisuke sang, skipping away, gaining odd looks from both men.

"What's wrong with that guy?" The tall man asked, looking at the orange haired man.

He blinked a second later, looking the Strawberry over.

"A lot of things." Ichigo answered with a sigh.

"Here you go, sir~!" Kisuke skipped back with a small plastic plate, a rectangular pastry sitting on it.

The tall man raised an eyebrow, grabbing the plate and looking the treat over. The blue haired man also raised an eyebrow and looked at it, both men giving questioning stares. Ichigo snorted with laughter before looking away. It was like they never seen a tompouce before.

The pastry had two layers of puff pastry, the icing smooth and pink with whipped cream on top. Kisuke handed the tall man a fork, seeing him nod and grab it, poking the pastry several times. He stabbed the fork through it and opened his mouth, stuffing the whole thing in his mouth. Both people behind the counter widened their eyes.

Wow.

The blue haired man rolled his eyes.

"There, can we go now?"

"Wait, I need more of those." The tall man said, holding the plate in his hand.

"Kurosaki-san." Kisuke said, looking at the Strawberry.

"Hold on." Ichigo said, walking away with a scowl. "How much do you want, sir?"

"Uh... five." He said, holding up five fingers.

Ichigo nodded and bent down, grabbing five and wrapping them up, walking back to where the cash register was, putting them on the counter, seeing the man nod and grab it.

"That is 1554 yen, please."

The tall man handed the strange man the money, walking towards the door with the bag. Ichigo frowned, staring at Kisuke, seeing him hold the money in his hand with a wide grin, like it was the greatest thing in the world. He rolled his eyes. How stupid.

He blinked and looked towards the front door, seeing the blue haired man staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly, wondering why he was looking at him. The man smirked, making Ichigo blink and look at the shop owner, seeing a wide smile on his face.

Was there something he wasn't seeing?

"Hey, kid!"

Ichigo flinched.

"I'M TWENTY-ONE!"

The man's smirk widened, making the Strawberry frown. What the hell was so funny?

"My name's Grimmjow." He said, putting his sunglasses on.

"Huh... um, my name's Ichigo."

The man with blue hair had a strange name. Once Ichigo had said his name, Grimmjow grinned, along with the tall man. The orange haired man frowned and narrowed his eyes. Oh, they better not-

"Yer name's Strawberry?" The tall man asked, throwing his head back and cackling.

"Shut up and get out!" Ichigo yelled, flipping the tall man off.

"Nah, I don't think so. 'M comin' back fer more of these." He said, holding up the bag with a wide grin.

"Shut up an' get out, Nnoitra." Grimmjow said, walking towards the door. "I wanna leave an' get there so she won't yell at me."

"Eh, Harribel's gonna yell anyway." Nnoitra said with a scoff, walking out of the building. "C'mon. Ya wanted ta leave so badly before."

Grimmjow stared at the Strawberry, seeing him head for the back room. A large smirk spread across his face, Kisuke raising his eyebrows, the fan covering half his face. Oh? What was this? He chuckled, watching as the man walked out of his shop.

"Urahara-san! I'm going to go now!"

"Okay, Kurosaki-san~! I'll see you tomorrow~! And don't forget that bag~!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo muttered, taking his apron off with a scowl, hanging it up and grabbing his coat and the bag near the door. He walked out the back, shutting the door behind himself, putting his hands in his pockets. "Damn that Renji."

Made him take his shift so he could go to a party.

Damn tattooed bastard.

He walked on the road, heading for the street, a deep scowl on his face. Going home. Going to get his game first. And maybe dig into this bag and have a few pastries while he played games. He nodded. Yeah. What a _great_ plan. He rolled his eyes, heading down the street, wearing blue jeans, wearing a white shirt underneath his jacket.

It was too warm to wear a jacket, but he didn't want _anyone_ to see Rukia's _gift_.

It was a chappy shirt.

When Kisuke saw it, he only grinned and patted his head.

He was a strange man. He was _made_ to be his father's best friend. He turned his head and paused, widening his eyes when he saw a parked car, crossing the street and staring at it as he passed by. It was a dark red and black Bugatti Veyron. Wow. He continued on his way, hands in his pockets, a sigh leaving his mouth.

Making it to his parents house, he walked inside.

"Hello-"

"ICHIGO!"

The Strawberry quickly moved to the side, seeing his father go flying by. He scowled and turned his head, glaring at the heap of mess his father made. Ignoring the man, he continued into the house, walking up the stairs.

"Ichigo! Your mother and sisters went out to go shopping!"

"Yeah!" Ichigo yelled, hearing his father run up the stairs while he looked through Karin's room.

"What are you doing home, son?"

Ichigo scowled and turned around, seeing his father standing by the door with a goofy grin on his face. Isshin Kurosaki. The father of him. Which is what he hated in the whole world.

"I came to get that game Karin borrowed." Ichigo said, seeing Isshin blink.

"Oh. Well, then, go find it!" Isshin yelled with a wide grin.

Ichigo gave him a blank look before looking through the stack of games, finding it and grabbing it. He stood up and put it inside the bag, walking out of the room and downstairs. He stopped and turned his head, staring at his father when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Isshin grinned.

"...I'm going." Ichigo said, heading for the door.

"Already?" Isshin asked, giving his son a sad look.

"Yeah. I don't want to deal with you while mom isn't here." Ichigo said, turning his head and giving his father a glare. "Remember that one time last month when I came over to visit?"

"I only meant to test you."

"You kicked my head and knocked me out!"

Isshin grinned while Ichigo scowled and walked towards the door and opened, walking out with a wave to his dad. Isshin waved back before bouncing away to do something else.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Was he even related to him?

He made his way down the street, his hands in his pockets, a looking at the clear blue sky, wondering where Renji and Rukia was. Shinji was probably waiting at his door with a wide grin.

When he made it to his apartment, he frowned.

Yep, he was right.

"Ichigo!"

The Strawberry scowled when he was in a hug, looking down at the blonde man, seeing him stand away with his hands on his hips, a wide grin on his face. Shinji Hirako, Ichigo's best friend. He looked at his bag.

"Is there-"

"Yeah, there's sweets in here." Ichigo said, giving his friend a blank look. "C'mon."

"Ya should be more nice, Ichii!" Shinji whined. "I _am_ yer landlord, after all.

He _should_ be glad, but how could he take him seriously when he's always whining.

"Yeah, hurry up! I got my game back and I have snacks." Ichigo said, taking out his keys and opening his door, walking inside, Shinji skipping after him with a wide smile.

"Yer so lucky ta work in a pastry shop." Shinji said, looking through the bag with a hungry look. "Kisuke-san is nice enough ta give ya a bag every time ya go there an' work a shift."

"He gave me extra because I took Renji's shift." Ichigo said, setting up his game system.

Shinji turned, a cookie in his mouth. "Renji's shift? Where'd he go?"

"He went to a party." Ichigo said with a roll of his eyes. "C'mon. Let's play." He said, putting the disk inside and grabbing two controllers.

Shinji nodded, walking towards the couch with the bag and setting it on the coffee table, grabbing the controller Ichigo offered him, sitting down with a determined look. Ichigo smirked.

"'M gonna beat ya this time, Ichii!"

"Think again, Shinji! You always lose to me." Ichigo said with a cocky grin.

"That's 'cause ya always play this game." Shinji said, turning his head and giving his friend a glare.

"You should play this game as well. Just go and buy one."

"But I don't wanna waste my money on a game."

"Then too bad."

* * *

**I thank anyone who reads this. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo's chest went up and down, his eyes closed, laying on his couch, snoring lightly. The sunlight shined through the blinds, scrunching his face up and groaning, starting to stir awake. He put an arm over his eyes, the sides of his mouth turning downwards in a frown. Ugh. Was it already morning? He slowly opened his eyes and moved his arm, staring at his see-through blinds, seeing the sunlight shining through, a slight breeze moving the fabric. Before he could get up, he jolted when he heard a loud snore, turning his head.

Shinji.

He was still there?

His legs were on the couch, right by Ichigo's head, and the rest of his body was on the floor, his mouth wide open as he snored, his arms spread out. And he was drooling. Ichigo made a face, poking the blonde's leg, seeing him stir.

"Get up." Ichigo muttered, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head.

"Ichii... where am I?" Shinji groaned, his eyes still closed, rubbing his eyes.

"My apartment."

"Why?"

"Because I live here and you decided to spend the night."

"...Are ya sure we didn't drink an' I passed out?"

"I'm sure."

Shinji opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling, his arms still spread out, not even bothering to get up. Ichigo stared down at him with a frown, waiting for him to get up so he could get ready for work. Shinji started whining, saying that he back was sore from laying on the floor. Ichigo's frown deepened.

"It's your fault for laying down there." Ichigo said with a roll of his eyes.

"I woke up durin' the night an' climbed on the couch ta sleep as well, but ya pushed me off sometime durin' the night." Shinji said with a frown, taking his legs off the couch and standing up, stretching his arms over his head with a loud yawn leaving his mouth.

"You should have went home then." Ichigo said, giving his friend a blank look. He looked down and stared at his clothes, needing to change. "C'mon, you have to leave. I have to change and go to work." He said, taking off his shirt, staring at his friend.

"But I don't want to." Shinji said with a pout.

"...Fine. Then stay and have something to eat while I take a shower." Ichigo said, heading for his room, looking in his closet and choosing which clothes to wear and putting them on the bed.

"Thank ya, Ichii."

"Yeah, yeah."

Walking into his bathroom, he shut the door behind himself and locked it and unzipped his pants. Slipping it off, he took his underclothes off, turning the shower on, putting his hand under the water to check the temperature. Feeling the temperature was just right, he jumped in, feeling the water hit his skin and slide down his body. Ah, that felt nice.

Shinji looked through Ichigo's fridge, his hip cocked to the side, his left hand on his hip and his other on the fridge door. Nothing to eat except for cakes. Too bad that Ichigo barely liked sweets. He grabbed a carton of milk, walking over to the cupboards and grabbing a cup, pouring himself some milk. Ichigo needed to buy more food. And maybe stop dropping the food at Urahara's shop. Then maybe Kisuke would stop taking money out of his pay.

He raised the cup to his lips and downed the milk, walking over to the couch and sitting down, grabbing the remote and turning on the television. He leaned into the couch, slowly drinking the milk with a bored expression.

Nothing was on, like usual.

He glanced at the game console, wondering if he should play that game and practice. Then maybe one of these days he could finally beat Ichigo. He got up and set the cup on the coffee table, standing up and walking towards the console, putting it on and grabbing the disk near the television and putting it inside.

Walking back to the couch and grabbing the controller on the table, he narrowed his eyes in concentration. After ten minutes if playing he turned his head when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Already done?" Shinji asked, seeing Ichigo walk out of the bathroom with only a towel on.

"Yeah." Ichigo said with a nod. "What are you doing?" He asked, seeing the blonde holding a controller.

"Holdin' this fer fun. What does it look like ta ya?" Shinji asked as he rolled his eyes.

Ichigo scowled and went into his room, changing into the clothes he left out. He put on his underclothes, socks, dark blue jeans and his blue shirt with a red stripe going down the left side. He walked out of his room, only to scowl when he heard his friend _tsk_ing. He turned his head and glared at his friend, who gave him a blank look.

"What?"

"Ya always dress so plain. It's borin'." Shinji said, shaking his head with a sigh.

"I happen to _like_ dressing like this!" Ichigo snapped, glaring at the other man, arms folded over his chest.

Shinji stared at the Strawberry before continuing to play game, making Ichigo scowl and walk towards the door. He grabbed his cell phone, watch, keys and wallet, turning his head and staring at his friend. Shinji looked up before pouting, shutting off the game, and making his way towards the door. Walking out of the apartment, Ichigo locked it behind them and walked towards the stairs.

"So, who's workin' today?" Shinji asked, walking down the stairs before the Strawberry.

"Uh... Renji and Kira." Ichigo said, looking up in thought. "And me. Kisuke gonna be there as well, like every other day." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"He really needs a life instead of at that little shop of his." Shinji said, walking towards his apartment. "See ya, Ichii."

"See you later." Ichigo said, walking down the street.

The Strawberry looked up and stared at the blue sky, a cloud shielding him from the sun as it shadowed over an area. As soon as the cloud past, the sun warmed Ichigo, closing his eyes with a content sigh. At least he didn't have to take his jacket. He needed that jacket the day before to hide that shirt he was wearing. He scowled. Last time he ever brings Rukia to a chappy store.

Rukia Kuchiki was his friend since middle school, along with Renji. He had met Shinji when he had went to the pastry shop, asking him what he would recommend. His response?

Nothing.

But after he said that, Kisuke had hit his head with that cane of his and recommended everything to Shinji. And since the blonde was rich, he ordered one of everything, which had sent everyone in the shop into shock.

Shinji's parents owned a large company, but he had decided to be a landlord, for some odd reason.

He walked down the street, seeing the shop come into view, sighing out of relief. Finally. He dug around in his pockets, pulling out his watch, seeing that he had five minutes to spare. He was about to make it, when he heard stomping, pausing and turning his head.

He widened his eyes when he saw a red haired man running towards him, holding his arms in front of him. The man widened his eyes, colliding with the Strawberry, both toppling to the ground. They groaned, laying on the ground, their eyes closed in pain. Ichigo's eyes snapped open, sitting up, glaring at the man laying on top of him.

"DAMMIT, RENJI!"

The red haired man opened his eyes blearily, staring at the Strawberry. He blinked a second later before grinning, not bothering to get up and apologize. He raised his hand and gave a mock salute with two fingers.

"Yo, Ichigo." Renji said with a wide grin, tattoos seen all over his body.

"Do you mind getting off?" Ichigo asked with a scowl, glaring at the man.

Renji stood up, holding his hand out, which Ichigo gladly took and stood up, both dusting off their pants. Ichigo looked up and folded his arms over his chest, giving his friend a glare.

"Why the hell didn't you stop?" Ichigo asked, scowling.

"I woke up fifteen minutes ago, so I started sprinting down the streets." Renji said, still grinning. "And I couldn't stop. But, thanks to you, you helped me." He said, patting the Strawberry's shoulder.

"Shut up." Ichigo said with a roll of his eyes. "C'mon. Urahara-san is going to get mad if we don't make it on time."

"When is he ever mad?"

"Remember that time last month when Shuuhei made someone mad and they started yelling at him for poor service?"

"...Oh, yeah... Urahara-san... looked _really_ scary."

"Except he still had that cheery attitude of his. Come to think of it, I don't think that customer came back."

Renji and Ichigo walked through the front door, seeing two blondes in the room, both of them looking up. Kisuke grinned widely and raised his arm in a greeting. The other blonde man stared at them with a small smile.

"Kurosaki-san! Abarai-san! Nice to see you back." Kisuke said, walking around the corner. "So, Abarai-san, where have you been yesterday?" He asked, leaning close to the redhead, his smile dark.

"I... I was just at a party." Renji said, chuckling nervously, furrowing his tattooed eyebrows. "Just a small get together!" He said quickly.

"Really?" Kisuke asked, narrowing his eyes.

Ichigo paled and gulped, walking towards the other blonde man. Renji nodded, seeing Kisuke smile happily before he skipped away, putting a hand to his chest and taking a deep breath, like he was just about to be killed.

"Hi, Kira." Ichigo said, nodding to the blonde man.

"Hi, Ichigo." Kira said, a smile on his face.

Kira Izuru. Another employee that works at Kisuke's pastry shop. His hair is shoulder length and is combed into three points, two in the back of his head and the last one covering his left eye, blue eyes staring at the Strawberry with a kind smile on his face. Ichigo smiled in return, feeling a hand on his shoulder, turning his head, seeing a pale look on Renji's face, widening his eyes and jolting at the look. He looked like he just seen a ghost!

"Are you sure Urahara-san isn't the devil?" Renji asked, looking at the Strawberry.

"I'm sure." Ichigo said with a roll of his eyes. "C'mon. We have to go put on the uniform."

"Some uniform." Renji said with a scoff, rolling his eyes. "It's only a pink apron."

"Still... Urahara's gonna make us drop something on purpose and make us eat it." Ichigo said, grabbing a pink apron. "Do you want to eat food we dropped on the floor... on purpose?"

Renji's face turned green before shaking his head, grabbing an apron. "Nah."

"Then put on the damn apron!" Ichigo snapped, tying the apron around his waist.

They walked out, seeing Kira putting the chairs down on the floors, the blonde man looking up and seeing Ichigo and Renji help him. After putting all the chairs down, they walked behind the counter, Renji walking towards the window and turning the board around to show customers that the small shop was open.

"Okay, my little pretty-"

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo snapped, glaring at the blonde man, seeing his wide smile.

"I was only kidding." Kisuke said. "As I was saying, the shop is open! So let's try to sell more treats today, okay?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, yeah." Renji said, waving his hand with a frown.

"Urahara-san, do I clean the tables?" Kira asked, looking at the tables then to the shop owner.

"Yes! Thank you, Izuru-san~!" Kisuke said, hugging the other blonde with a wide grin. He moved away and wrapped his arm around the man. "You two should be more like this fine young fella, you hear me?" He asked with a smile.

"Sexual harassment." Renji muttered to the Strawberry, seeing him nod.

"What was that~?" Kisuke asked, looking at the two questioningly, a wide smile on his face, his eye gleaming.

"N-Nothing!"

Kisuke nodded with a satisfied smile before skipping away to the back, most likely going to make more sweets. Both Renji and Ichigo glanced at each other before going to help Kira. Everyone stopped when they heard the bell near the door ring, Kisuke looking out of the back room while blinking, his mouth in a small 'o'. Ichigo blinked, recognizing the two while Renji and Kira widened their eyes slightly, staring at the two.

"Yo!"

"...Ya coulda left me out there, ya know."

"Hey, weren't you two here yesterday?" Ichigo asked, staring at the two, gaining both of the customer's attention.

Nnoitra frowned and raised an eyebrow. "What? Ya can't have someone come 'ere two days in a row?"

"Of course we can." Ichigo said, scowling. "I was just annoyed of you yesterday."

He turned his head and blinked, feeling Renji nudge his arm, seeing both the tattooed man and blonde man stare at him questioningly. He frowned and gave them a blank look, silently asking them what they wanted.

"They were here yesterday?" Renji asked, staring at the Strawberry questioningly.

"Yeah. They came here for several tompouce." Ichigo said, seeing both men blink.

"Really?" Kira asked, seeing the Strawberry nod.

"Ah, it's nice to see you two again~!" Kisuke sang, walking out of the back room, fanning his face with a wide grin on his face.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing. This guy was weird. They looked back at the blonde, seeing him standing behind the counter. Renji and Kira stared at the two men, wondering if they ever seen someone as tall as the one with the bandanna and someone with blue hair. Strange.

"More tompouce?" Kisuke asked, raising his eyebrows, hiding half his face behind his fan.

"Fuck yeah!" Nnoitra said with a wide grin.

Ichigo scowled.

Rude bastard.

Grimmjow turned his head and stared at the employees, tilting his head to the side slightly when he saw the pink aprons. He stared at them before a smirk spread across his face, all three staring at him before their faces turned red and they turned around, hiding the pink aprons from the man's eyes.

"So, Strawberry," Ichigo flinched as his face darkened with anger, turning his head, seeing that it was the tall man that said that. "How did'ja like my car yesterday?" Nnoitra asked, a wide grin on his face.

Ichigo blinked and frowned in confusion. Car? Seeing his questioning look, Nnoitra's grin taking up most of his features.

"The Bugatti Veyron." Nnoitra said, seeing the Strawberry widen his eyes.

"That car was _yours_?" Ichigo asked, his mouth hanging open. "But how... is someone like you able to pay for something like that?"

"'Ey, now yer jus' makin' it seem someone like me can't have a car like that." Nnoitra said with a frown, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll have ya know, 'm pretty rich."

"...How much do you have in your pocket right now then?" Renji asked with a wide grin, only to yelp when Kisuke's cane connected with his head, rubbing his head with both his hands, a frown on his face.

"Now, now, Abarai-san! You know not to ask a customer such a thing." Kisuke said, a wide grin on his face. He turned his head. "Izuru-san~! Can you get... How many tompouce do you want, sir?" He asked, staring at the tall man.

"Uh... eight." Nnoitra said with a shrug.

"Eight, please~!"

"Yes, sir." Kira said, nodding, heading behind the counter.

Ichigo grabbed the rag the blonde handed him, heading for one of the tables, wiping down one of them, only to pause and narrow his eyes when he felt a someone's eyes on him. He turned and blinked when he saw the blue haired man staring at him. He heard a snicker, turning his head and giving Renji a questioning look, seeing a wide grin on the man's face.

"What?" Ichigo asked, seeing the man shake his head.

"Nothing... nothing." Renji said, walking to another table with a rag, a wide grin on his face.

Ichigo scowled. Was there something he wasn't seeing that everyone else could see? He rolled his eyes before continuing to wipe down the tables. He heard a whistle, turning his head, seeing the blue haired man grin at him.

"Why're ya workin' 'ere?" Grimmjow asked, looking around the shop.

"Because the pays good." Ichigo said, moving onto another table. "Now, if you'll excuse me, sir, I have to continue working."

Nnoitra stuffed one of the treats into his mouth, about to head for the door before catching Grimmjow's look, cocking his head to the side before looking in his line of vision. He swallowed the treat before walking over to one of the tables, sitting down. Kisuke was about to head into the back room before stopping and staring at the tall man. Renji and Kira stopped while Ichigo frowned when the man propped his feet onto the table. The Strawberry made his way towards him, pushing his feet off the table, wiping the dirt off.

"If you're going to stay, sit right!" Ichigo snapped, glaring at the tall man.

Nnoitra blinked before grinning widely. Ichigo rolled his eyes before walking to another table, wiping down the table. Grimmjow made his way to one of the tables, sitting down, staring at the tall man with a frown.

"We're stayin'?" Grimmjow asked, glaring at the man. "Here?"

"Yeah." Nnoitra said, a wide grin on his face. "Don't think I didn't see ya starin' at Strawberry."

Grimmjow frowned. "He's straight."

Nnoitra continued to grin, making Grimmjow's frown deepen with irritation.

Kisuke poked his head out, a wide grin on his face. "Izuru-san~! Can you come and help me, please~?"

"Yes, sir." Kira said, making his way around the counter, heading towards the back.

Ichigo and Renji walked around the counter, sitting down on a couple chairs, staring at the two men behind the glass. They glanced at each other, hearing Kisuke ask Kira to take the cake out of the oven.

"When has anyone ever stayed here after ordering something?" Renji asked, staring at his co-worker with a questioning look.

"I don't know. I can't even remember the last person that stayed." Ichigo said with a shrug. "Maybe they're tired."

"Didn't that guy say he had a car?" Renji asked, looking at the tall man through the glass.

"...Maybe it broke down?" Ichigo offered, eyebrow raised while shrugging his shoulders. "How should I know. It's not like I'm friends with them." He said with a scowl, giving his friend a look.

Renji stared at his friend with a blank look. Did he not see that one of them was interested in him? He sighed. Well, it was no use. Ichigo was straight. Everyone jumped and widened their eyes when they heard an explosion. Renji stood up, quickly heading for the back with Ichigo right behind him, only to pause and widen their eyes.

Kisuke had his eyes wide, his hat blown off, his face and the front of his clothes black, Kira in the same situation with his hair standing up, both looking at the counter to see smoke rising from the middle of the place where the explosion seemed to come from.

"W-What happened?" Renji asked, seeing Kisuke grab a handkerchief from his clothes and wipe his face.

"I was only testing a new treat~!" Kisuke said, a wide smile on his face.

"...So it _blew_ _up _in your face?" Ichigo asked, his eyes wide, seeing Kisuke hand the cloth to Kira, seeing the man wipe his face as well.

"Yep!" Kisuke said, rubbing the back of his head with a chuckle.

"Shit... the fuck happened back 'ere?"

Everyone paused, turning their heads, seeing the blue haired man and tall man peering in the back room, behind the counter. Everyone was quiet, seeing the two looking around the back room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the two. "Customers are _not_ supposed to be behind the counter!"

He pushed the two out of the room, shoving them out from behind the counter. He rolled his eyebrows, turning his head, seeing amused smiles on all three men, frowning with confusion. Nnoitra started snickering, gaining the Strawberry's attention.

"Ya have no idea what the hell's goin' on, huh?" Nnoitra asked, seeing a curious look on the man's face. "Well, I should tell ya somethin', Strawberry." He said, leaning forward until he was eye level with the Strawberry. "'M gonna be a regular 'ere from now on, so ya best be more kind towards us."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

Regulars?

He frowned.

It was bad that Shinji and Shirosaki were regulars, because they had attitudes, but now another one? He closed his eyes and sighed. He looked up, seeing the man grinning at him. He clenched his hands by his sides, irritated.

"Is there something you would like, sir?" Ichigo asked, putting on a nice smile.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow blinked. What was with the change of attitude? Grimmjow smirked before walking towards the Strawberry, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, making the man blink and stare at him.

"What do I have ta do ta take ya home with me?" Grimmjow asked with a wide grin.

Ichigo widened his eyes, his jaw falling open.

Grins appeared on Kisuke and Renji's face while Kira widened his eyes, his face turning red. Nnoitra grinned widely, seeing the Strawberry stare at the man in shock, having a dumb struck look on his face. Ichigo shook his head, clearing his throat, grabbing the man's arm and moving it away, making Grimmjow blink and raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, _sir_, but I'm not like that." Ichigo said, arms folded over his chest.

He turned away and walked behind the counter, walking into the back room, his eyebrows drawn together, a frown etched onto his face. Both Renji and Kira followed him. Kisuke smiled widely, his hat back on his head, hiding his smile behind his fan, staring at the two men, seeing them both staring at him.

"My, my, you don't look very happy." Kisuke commented, seeing Grimmjow's eyebrows drawn together.

Grimmjow stared at the man before a smirk spread across his face, making the blonde blink while Nnoitra grinned and folded his arms over his chest, looking towards the exit with an amused look on his face.

"Nah. Havin' them harder ta catch... is what makes me the most interested." Grimmjow said, narrowing his eyes as he chuckled, grinning widely.

Kisuke blinked several times, eyebrows raised, hiding half his face behind his fan. Oh? A smile spread across his face.

Now this was getting interesting.

* * *

**I thank Cyan Sky, miszxbrii, Kichou, zangetsuichigo13, hehehehehohoProductions0, MidnightTune36, Come-and-Gone, -YaoiMonster-, and Tobi Uchiha for reviewing and those for favoring my story. ^^ I appreciate it a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo walked down the street with Renji and Kira, looking pale, all three carrying bags with pastry inside. Both of the other men stared at him then glanced at each other, shaking their heads, not knowing what to do. Kira gave the redhead a look, making Renji make a face and sigh. He cleared his throat and grinned at Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo, did you hear that-"

"Did you _hear_ what that guy said to me?" Ichigo asked, staring at the other two with a horrid look.

Renji frowned.

"Yeah. We were there." Renji said, arms crossed over his chest. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"How should _I_ know?" Ichigo asked as he turned his head to stare at his friend with a frown. "This is the first time anyone's ever said anything... like _that_ to me. And it's a man." He said, giving his friends a face.

"So?" Renji asked, staring at the smaller man like he was stupid.

"But... I don't go that way." Ichigo said, giving his friend a blank look. "I'm straight, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. But, tell me this, Ichigo." Renji said, wrapping his arm around the Strawberry, raising his tattooed eyebrows slightly. "When was the last time you hooked up with a girl?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to answer, only nothing came out. A smirk made it's way across Renji's face while Kira closed his eyes and shook his head. Ichigo narrowed his eyes in concentration, looking at the ground, his arms by his sides. He closed his eyes and raised his chin, looking away.

"That doesn't matter."

Renji and Kira gave him blank looks while Ichigo shrugged off Renji's arm and continued down the street, both men sighing out of frustration before walking after him. Hasn't Ichigo ever heard of something called _experimenting_? He was still young, there was plenty of time to experiment! Like Kisuke usually did with his pastry.

"Hey, Ichigo, when was the last time you seen Shirosaki?" Renji asked as he looked up in thought. "He still hasn't paid his tab for this month at the shop."

"I don't know. But he's around here somewhere." Ichigo said with a shrug. "He'll pay for it eventually."

"Aren't you the one closest to him?" Kira asked, staring at the Strawberry questioningly.

"We may be friends, but we're not ones to always phone each other and ask what the other is doing twenty-four seven." Ichigo said, turning his head to glare at the other two. "Do you know where Shuuhei is?"

"I'm not sure. But doesn't he go to work tomorrow?" Kira asked, seeing the redhead nod.

"Yeah."

"Good. He borrowed that game of mine." Ichigo said with a scowl. "Doesn't anyone give back stuff they borrowed anymore?"

"Nope."

"You still have that strainer you borrowed from me." Ichigo said, turning his head to glare at the tattooed man.

"...Oh, yeah." Renji said, looking straight ahead with a frown. "Well, you're going to need a new one. Someone took it from my house that one time when I was drunk."

Ichigo gave him a blank look.

Was he serious?

Renji nodded and continued on his way.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and shook his head, walking after both his friends and co-workers. They all parted their ways, waving goodbye to each other. When Ichigo got home, he was somewhat relieved to see that Shinji wasn't in front of his door, wiggling with glee.

He pulled out his keys and opened the door, walking inside.

Now, what to do.

Think, Ichigo.

He paused, standing in the middle of his living room. Oh, wow. It was like his whole life was dedicated to that stupid little shop. He frowned. What to do? What to do, Ichigo? He walked over to his couch and sat down, turning on his television with a bored look.

He paused and looked up in thought.

Where _was_ Shirosaki?

He reached for the phone, dialing a number and putting it against his ear, hearing a few rings before the other line picked up, hearing a groan.

"_'Ello?_"

"Shiro?" Ichigo asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "Is that you?"

"_...Strawberry? That you?_"

"Yeah... were you sleeping?" Ichigo asked, wondering why the other person was disoriented.

"_What the hell gave ya the damn idea?_"

"Hey, I don't appreciate the sarcasm." Ichigo said with a scowl.

"_What do ya want?_"

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, feeling quite bored. "And when are you going to pay your tab?"

"_...When was I supposed ta pay fer that tab?_"

"Yesterday."

"_Ah, fuck._"

Ichigo scowled. Yeah, he forgot. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, shaking his head, hearing a few more curses from the other man.

"_Well, I'll pay fer it tomorrow._"

"Yeah, okay. Just wanted to see what you were doing and if you were going to pay for your tab." Ichigo said, hearing the man on the other line mutter a yeah. "But... besides that... have you ever..."

Ichigo trailed off, sweating profusely.

"_...Have I ever what?_"

"Have you... ever... had someone... ask you if you... wanted to go to their house for... sexual stuff?" Ichigo asked, his head lowered and fiddling with his thumbs.

"_...Ya mean a girl asked ya somethin' like that?_"

"No... a... guy."

Ichigo blinked, hearing rustling in the background, hearing Shirosaki curse before everything went quiet. What did he just do? He waited several more seconds before hearing the voice of Shirosaki.

"_Okay, 'm all settled!_"

Ichigo scowled.

"_Now, start from the beginnin'._"

"...Are you smiling?" Ichigo asked, hearing a smile in the man's voice.

"_Nah, now c'mon._"

"Well, I was being nice to a few customers, one of them saying they were going to be a regular customer now," Ichigo frowned when he heard a snicker. "And then the other guy wrapped his arm around me and," His frown deepened when he heard a snort of laughter. "And then he said, "What do I have to do to take you home with me?"

He scowled when he heard another snicker.

"If you want to hear the rest, shut up!"

"_Okay! Okay! It's... 'm done, 'm cool. Go on._"

Ichigo glared at the phone before sighing. "And then I said I don't go that way and left."

"_That's it?_"

"...Yeah. What? Were you expecting me to suddenly kiss him?"

"_Kinda._"

Ichigo scowled.

"_Listen, Strawberry, this is nothin'. He probably won't make a move knowin' yer straight._"

"You're sure?" Ichigo asked, staring straight ahead with a panicked look on his face.

"_Positive. Unless, he's one of those people that want somethin', they get it._"

"...Saying something like that won't make me feel better."

"_I know._"

"Are you like that? I mean, I know you're gay, so... are you one of those that if they want something, they get it?" Ichigo asked, tapping his fingers on his knee, eyebrows furrowed from being nervous.

"_Yep._"

"And do you always get it?"

"_Yuppers._"

"...Okay, I'm going to hang up now."

"_Okay, okay! I get it. Yer homophobic._"

"No, I'm not!" Ichigo snapped, glaring straight ahead, absolutely having no problems with homosexuals. "I'm completely fine with homosexuals."

"_'Cept when they're after ya._"

"...Yeah."

"_Well, experiment._"

"What do you mean?"

On the other side of the line Shirosaki grinned widely, telling the Strawberry what he meant. Ichigo widened his eyes, his face turning completely red, clenching his hand around the phone.

"NO!"

::

Ichigo snored lightly, laying in his bed with no shirt on, spread out, a content smile on his face. The sun shined through the blinds, hitting his face. Ichigo scrunched up his face before turning his head, a sigh leaving his mouth. What our dear, little Strawberry wasn't expecting so _early_ in the morning... was a yell, which made his eyes snap wide open.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!"

Ichigo immediately rolled over, missing the leg that hit his bed, right where he had been laying, and kicked his leg out. His foot connected with someone's face, hearing a squawk and a thump. He blinked blearily and looked over the bed, scowling when he saw who it was.

"Dad? How the hell did you get in my apartment?" Ichigo asked, sitting down and scratching the back of his head. "...And why the hell did you attack me? I don't live in your house anymore, remember?"

"Ichigo, my son... you make me so proud! Kisuke taught you well!" Isshin yelled, standing up, crying comically as he stared at his son, giving him a thumbs up.

"You're bleeding."

Isshin ignored his son and jumped on the bed, pointing at the Strawberry. "I am proud enough to call you my son, Ichigo!"

Ichigo scowled. What? He wasn't his son before or something? But what his father said next, made his eye twitch and clench his hands.

"I hope you make some woman or man happy when you get marrie-"

Ichigo jumped his father and started shaking him with an enraged look on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SOME WOMAN OR MAN? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY-"

"I came over to tell you," Isshin interrupted, with a wide smile, blood sliding down the side of his face from when he hit the floor. "To take a shower before you're late for work."

"Dad... I've been working for Urahara-san for almost a year and I have never been late." Ichigo said, standing straight. "Now get out so I can take a shower."

"...I also came over for-"

"You can take my cake." Ichigo said with a scowl, glaring at his father.

Isshin's expression brightened before he skipped out of the room with a yell of glee. Ichigo stared after his father with a deep frown on his face, watching as he twirled around the room while holding a cheesecake in his hands.

As he said before.

His father and Kisuke were _made_ to be friends.

"See you, Ichigo!"

"See you."

Ichigo waved, seeing his father walk out of the house while holding the cake in his hands, drooling a bit. He sighed and shook his head, getting off the bed and making his way towards his bathroom. Idiot dad. Why would he say he would marry a woman... or _man_? Why a man? Ichigo Kurosaki was- _IS_ straight.

He has no problems with homosexuals... except when it involved him.

He shook his head before taking off his pajama bottoms, turning on the shower, staring at his mirror with a scowl. He looked the same. His eyebrows were pulled together and the usual frown was etched onto his face. And after he took a shower and went on his way to Kisuke's little shop, his frown was going to deepen. He could just feel it.

::

When Ichigo had made it to the little shop, he stared at the two people sitting on a couple chairs, both of them lounging around. He turned to stare at Kisuke, seeing him shrug with a wide smile. He turned his head to stare once more at Grimmjow and Nnoitra, scowling.

They were back?

He glared at them before walking towards the back, walking around the counter first. Why were they there? He knows that tall man said he was going to be a regular, but why does he go there every _single_ day? It was annoying. And he went all the way there just for a couple tompouce?

Jeez, talk about an addiction.

He grabbed his apron, turning his head, seeing Shuuhei and Renji in the back, both watching as Kisuke put yellow icing on a cake. He blinked and walked towards them, looking at Kisuke, then towards the two other men.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Urahara-san is putting icing he made on a cake." Renji said, his tattooed eyebrows raised, a haunted look on his face.

"Aren't you scared he might blow it up?"

"That's why we have these." Shuuhei said, holding up a pan.

Ichigo stared at the pan before looking at Kisuke, seeing him add several designs on the cake. He stared at the other two men, who were hiding behind a couple pans, before grabbing a pan himself, all three staring at the madman who loved experimenting on his treats every once in a while. Kisuke grinned, all the men bent down, hiding their faces behind the pans.

"Okay~! Who wants to try my new invention~?"

All three stayed behind the pans for several moments before looking at the shop owner, seeing him hold out a cake with a wide bright smile. Nothing happened. They all sighed and relaxed before standing up, putting the pans away. Holding pans in front of themselves seemed foolish, but after working at the shop for quite a while, it seemed normal.

But if there wasn't an explosion, that meant that there was either something wrong with the icing or the cake.

Kisuke cut three pieces and held it out to the three men.

And another thing everyone had to do while working there, was the taste test the food. And since Ichigo worked there almost every day, along with Renji, they had to taste test _everything_. He even remembered being sent to the emergency room with Renji one time, but all Kisuke had said was, "They ate too much~!" and that was that. He and Renji couldn't stop eating that cake the next day, for some odd reason. Kisuke had stopped making the cake and ordered them to stick out their tongues. When they did, he had stared at them for a long time before giggling and looking away. When _they_ had looked at their tongues in the mirror, they screamed when they saw that their tongues were blue. And what was the color of the cake?

Blue.

It was amazing his shop was still open.

They all tentatively grabbed the cakes and held it in front of themselves, staring at the yellow icing, holding forks in their hands. Shuuhei shrugged and dug in. Renji and Ichigo stared at him, seeing his eyes shine at the first bite. They watched as he ate the cake in a matter of seconds, looking down, staring at their own cake. When they took the first bite, their taste buds went wild.

"This is amazing, Kisuke!" Ichigo yelled with a wide grin.

Their cakes were also gone in a matter of seconds.

"Of course it is~!" Kisuke sang, fanning his face with a wide grin. "I am, after all, Kisuke Urahara, the famous and greatest pastry shop owner!"

"I won't agree with you on the famous part, but I agree one hundred percent with you on the greatest!" Shuuhei yelled, grinning widely, holding the plate in his hand.

"What's all the yellin' 'bout?"

Everyone paused and turned their heads, a scowl finding its way onto Ichigo's face when he saw Nnoitra looking in the back, along with Grimmjow. Great. Great. Ah, yes. Sarcasm. One of Ichigo's great powers.

"I thought customers aren't supposed to be in the back room." Shuuhei said, looking over towards the shop owner.

"But these two are an exception~!" Kisuke sang, all employees snapping their heads towards him.

"Why?" Renji asked, walking over to the sink.

"Because they were here this morning... before me." Kisuke said, looking up in thought, covering his mouth with his fan.

Ichigo, Renji, and Shuuhei snapped their heads towards him once more, their eyes abnormally large, their mouths hanging open, staring at the man like he was crazy. Kisuke glanced at them and smiled widely, nodding, confirming the question they all had. Was he serious?

"B-B-But that's unheard of!" Renji yelled, looking unusually pale.

"Are you sure?" Shuuhei asked, grabbing the shop owner's shoulders and shaking him lightly.

"But... you're always here early in the morning!" Ichigo yelled, a horrid expression on his face.

"I _know_~!" Kisuke chirped, a wide smile on his face. "Isn't that unusual? But since they were here in the morning, I let them in before I opened the shop."

Kisuke? Letting people in before opening? It was like a myth. A _myth_! The blonde chuckled when he saw the shocked looks from his employees. Nnoitra gave them a blank look, wondering what there was to be shocked about while Grimmjow snickered, watching as all three men slowly looked towards them with awe in their eyes.

But they all had to jump when someone started yelling.

"'EY! DOES ANYONE WORK 'ERE ANYMORE? I CAME 'ERE TA PAY OFF MY TAB, YA IDIOTS!"

Ichigo ran by both men, who didn't move and were blocking the doorway, and brushed his arm against the blue haired man. He shivered before shaking his head, making his way to the cash register. Kisuke started giggling, everyone in the back room giving him weird looks before they all made their way to the front.

"Shiro! You don't have to yell!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the smirking man.

"But _yer_ yellin', Strawberry." Shirosaki said, giving a pout.

Ichigo gave him a blank look while Renji and Shuuhei smirked, walking around the counter, pulling the chairs down. Ichigo stared at them then towards the door, seeing that small board. It was saying that the store was closed. He looked at the albino.

"I think I know when the store's open." Shirosaki said with a wide grin. "I _have_ been comin' ta this store fer a while, ya know."

"How are you paying~?" Kisuke asked, pushing the Strawberry out of the way, right into the arms of the bluenette, a wide smile on his face.

When Ichigo made contact with Grimmjow, he widened his eyes, his face turning red, and jumped away, waving his arms and apologizing, remembering the man's comment the day before. Grimmjow grinned widely while Nnoitra sat down at one of the tables, a wide grin on his face. Shirosaki raised an eyebrow and turned his head, blinking when he saw both men. He looked between them both, seeing that one had blue hair and the other was tall. He stared at the Strawberry before smirking.

"Ah, I see what yer doin'." Shirosaki said as he looked at the shop owner with a large smirk.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Shirosaki-san." Kisuke said, covering his mouth with his fan, a wide grin on his face.

Renji stared between the two before rolling his eyes, wiping down the tables. Shirosaki started snickering, giving the blonde man a wad of money, seeing Kisuke's eyes gleam and looked towards Ichigo.

"'Ey, Strawberry,"

Ichigo stopped waving his arms and apologizing and turned his head, blinking several times while staring at his friend. Shirosaki's grin widened, making the Strawberry furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

"'Member what I talked 'bout yesterday?" Shirosaki asked, leaning on the counter, staring at the other man long and hard.

Ichigo tilted his head slightly and stared at his friend with confusion before it clicked in his mind, widening his eyes and shaking his head wildly, which made Shirosaki start cackling like a madman, Ichigo yelling curse at him and pointing at him.

Everyone looked between the two with confusion, having no idea what they were talking about.

"Now, now, Kurosaki-san,"

Ichigo stopped and turned his head, only to widen his eyes when he saw a dark gleam in Kisuke's eyes. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, already sitting by Nnoitra, feeling a shiver go down his spine at the look in the crazy man's eyes.

"You know not to yell at customers, right~?" Kisuke asked, seeing a pale look on the Strawberry's face.

"Y-Yeah." Ichigo said with a nod. He turned towards Nnoitra and Grimmjow with a wide, nervous grin. "Is there anything you two want?" He asked, sweating bullets while chuckling nervously.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra looked at everyone else's face, seeing that they all looked pale, including the albino guy. They glanced at each other before looking back at the grinning blonde man.

Were they scared of _this_ guy?

"Be happy you're customers."

They turned their heads, staring at the redhead, both Grimmjow and Nnoitra staring at him with questioning stares, seeing him look back at the blonde man with a haunted look in his eyes.

"He doesn't get mad at the customers, unless they yell at one of the employees." Renji said, walking away, continuing to wipe down the tables.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra continued to stare at him before glancing at each other.

What?

* * *

**I thank miszxbrii, TigerTearz, hehehehehohoProductions0, naoto-san, LadyDeath101, GuSiRuLi, Ash4ever, Crescent Luna Moon, Angelchan2012, bloodytears87, MidnightTune36, Tiana Misoro, Kichou, FlyinGShadoW1314, RamecupMiso, lemonlimediddies, BonneNuit, astier, and Kourt for reviewing and those for favoring my story. ^^ I appreciate it a lot.**

**Beware of Kisuke! D: **


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for any mistakes, since I do not have a beta.**

A blue haired man laid on a couch, arms folded behind his head, eyes closed. He took a deep breath, only to grunt when he felt a foot on his stomach. He opened one of his eyes, staring up at the grinning face of Nnoitra. He frowned, closing his eye, making Nnoitra frown.

"'M not goin'." Grimmjow muttered, shoving the taller man's foot off his stomach.

"C'mon, it won't take long." Nnoitra said, standing straight as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Ya always say that, and yet... we end up stayin' fer several hours." Grimmjow said, opening his eyes and glaring at the taller man, pushing himself up. "I don't wanna go there. Go by yerself."

Nnoitra's eye gleamed, making Grimmjow frown and narrow his eyes suspiciously.

"Then... ya won't mind," Nnoitra leaned closer to the bluenette, his face inches away from his friend, making Grimmjow back away. "If I tried ta take Berry fer myself."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes dangerously, which led Nnoitra grinning like a maniac, turning around and walking towards the hall. He laid on the couch for several moments, seeing the tall man walk around the corner, before standing up, making his way after the taller man with his hands shoved into his pockets and a deep frown on his face.

His frown deepened when he saw Nnoitra leaning against the wall around the corner, watching as he walked by with a wide grin.

"Whose car are we takin'?" Nnoitra asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Mine."

"Fine, fine."

Grimmjow stood by the door and looked in the bowl on the table, grabbing his keys. This was so stupid. He paid for part of this house and he has to put his keys in a bowl? He was going to throw Aizen out one of these days... if he wasn't he one that got the house in the first place.

He wore a black button up shirt with long sleeves and wore a black tank top underneath with dark blue jeans. He slicked his hair back with a few strands in front of his face, wearing a pair of sunglasses that covered his steel blue eyes. He walked over to his car, Nnoitra jumping right in and waiting.

"C'mon! I want more of that stuff that creepy guy sells." Nnoitra said, grinning widely.

"I think yer developin' an unhealthy addiction ta that stuff." Grimmjow said as he got into his car with a frown, staring at his friend with a curious glance.

"Who are ya? Szayel? Let's go." Nnoitra said as he folded his arms behind his head. "I wanna go see that Berry again."

Grimmjow turned his head and glared at the taller man, seeing him shrug with a wicked grin on his face. He rolled his eyes and started his car, wondering how he was able to stand his friend for so long. Oh, yeah. Because they liked the same things. Cars, beer, men. Well, _he_ was gay. Nnoitra was bi. He went both ways and always acted perverted.

But, that was him.

He, however, liked to catch his prey.

He smirked widely and revved up the engine, his eyes shining behind his sunglasses as the sun shone down on them with the hood down. It got so hot in the summer, it was almost unbearable. But when they started their engines and drove through the city while feeling the wind in their hair, it made it all worthwhile. Though, it would be even better if he had a Strawberry.

::

Ichigo's head hit the counter when he saw Nnoitra and Grimmjow walk through the door, wondering why they were there, _again_. He looked up with a scowl, seeing the man with blue hair take off his sunglasses, glancing at him and winked. Ichigo felt his face burn red, remembering what he had said to him when he first met him, and glared back at him.

"Ah, back already?" Kisuke asked, walking out of the back room with black soot all over the front of his body.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra stared at him with strange looks, wondering why there was black soot on him in the first place before shrugging, remembering that the man was weird. They shrugged and walked over to a table and sat down, feeling the Strawberry's glare on them. They couldn't help but grin. Nnoitra leaned back on the chair and propped his feet onto the table, making the Strawberry flinch and glare at him.

"No feet on the table!" Ichigo snapped, glaring at the tall man with his hands slammed onto the counter.

"Why should I listen ta ya?" Nnoitra asked, grinning widely. "I c'mere everyday ta buy stuff. I probably c'mere more than any other customers."

"No, Shirosaki and Shinji come here more than you, and I don't want your feet on the table because your feet might be covered in crap." Ichigo said as he gave the man a look that clearly said he didn't care about the man's feelings.

Nnoitra flinched and frowned deeply while Grimmjow started snickering. The tall man looked to the side before reluctantly taking his feet off the table, folding his arms over his chest and looking away with a pissed off look. Ichigo smirked with an appreciative look, walking towards the back while Grimmjow looked after him with a wide smirk.

"Man, ya look obsessed."

Grimmjow turned his head and frowned when he saw the albino, seeing his wide grin. Nnoitra turned his head, staring at the other man for a second before looking away, staring at the shop owner and grinning widely, Kisuke nodding before skipping away to fetch the man's treats. Grimmjow stared at Shirosaki long and hard, noticing that there were some similarities between him and the Strawberry. He raised an eyebrow, making Shiro start snickering.

"I recognize that look. I bet yer wonderin' why we look the same, eh?" Shirosaki asked as he grinned, seeing the man glare at him and nod. "'M not sure. I ain't related ta Strawberry in any way. So people always mistake us fer twins or somethin' fer lookin' a lot alike." He said with a shrug.

"Strange." Grimmjow commented, seeing the albino nod with a wide grin.

"I c'mere almost everyday fer hours jus' ta bug everyone." Shirosaki said, closing his eyes with a smirk. "I can see why ya c'mere. Quite obvious, Blueberry."

Grimmjow flinched and glared at him while Nnoitra started cackling and slapping his knee. Shirosaki smirked and looked away with his arms folded over his chest, smiling widely. Ichigo rolled his eyes, wondering why his friend had such a poor sense of humor, walking around the back of the counter with a box in his arms.

Renji walked out of the back, heading for the bathroom with a map and mop pail, a frown on his face. He walked into the bathroom, the door closing behind him, Kira and Shuuhei walking out of the back.

Four people working today?

They shrugged.

Ichigo walked into the back room, pausing when he saw Kisuke icing a cake. That wasn't what caught his expression, though. It was the fire extinguisher that was on the counter next to the man. The Strawberry rolled his eyes and walked through.

"Kurosaki-san!" Kisuke yelled, covered in frosting and cake mix, grinning at the younger man. "Can you bring drinks to our two new customers?"

"...Why can't someone else do it?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.

"Aw, do you not like them, Kurosaki-san?" Kisuke asked as he turned his head and gave the other man a pout, making the Strawberry roll his eyes at his expression. "Why do you not like them?"

"Did you happen to forget... ONE OF THEM TRIED TO FLIRT WITH ME!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the shop owner.

"...So?" Kisuke asked as he raised his eyebrows innocently.

"C-Can you not _see_ the problem?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed his hair and started tugging. "That guy tried to get me to go home with him! Him! A guy! A man! A man with... man parts!"

"...I ask again... so?" Kisuke asked with a wide smile.

"B-But... I'm not gay!" Ichigo yelled as he shook in anger and frustration. "A-And do you know how men have sex? Do you? I do, and it does not sound pretty!"

"Yes, Kurosaki-san, I am well aware of how men have sex." Kisuke said with a giggle, the Strawberry giving a look at his immaturity. "But have you heard of something called experimenti-"

"OH, DAMMIT!"

Ichigo stomped away, Kisuke staring at him with a confused look. Experiment this! Experiment that! Was that all the advice people can give him? Can they give him no other damn advice? Like repelling homosexuals that make advances on him? He scowled and walked outside, folding his arms over his chest with a scowl as the door closed behind him, standing in the alley.

So stupid.

He was running away, but that did not mean he was going to put up with all their shit and experiment, and homosexuals, and teasing, and- Well, he just couldn't take it anymore!

He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall with a deep sigh, resting the back of his head on the wall and breathing calmly. He took another deep breath before heading back inside, scowling once more.

"Ichigo!"

The Strawberry frowned and turned his head, seeing Renji grinning at him as he walked towards him.

"What?"

"That blue haired guy wants you." Renji said, raising his eyebrows a few times with a smirk.

Ichigo gave him a glare and walked past him, his hands clenched by his sides and getting ready for a fight. If he came onto him again, there was no guarantee he would get crazy and attack. When he walked out of the back room, he paused and stared blankly at the man.

Grimmjow... was wearing Kira's apron.

The sides of Ichigo's mouth twitched before setting his expression into blankness.

"What... are you doing?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.

"Havin' a tea party." Grimmjow said with a toothy grin. "What the hell does it look like."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm, asshole." Ichigo said as he gave the bluenette a cold glare.

Grimmjow smirked and untied to apron, handing it back to the blonde, facing the Strawberry once more and seeing his scowl deepen when he saw his cocky smirk. He walked towards the Strawberry and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, feeling the orange haired man stiffen.

"How would ya like ta-"

"No." Ichigo said instantly, glaring straight ahead.

"Ya didn't hear what he wanted ta ask ya." Nnoitra said, his feet on the table and his arms folded behind his head.

"I'm not talking to you." Ichigo said, giving the tall man a scowl.

Nnoitra grinned in response.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, giving an aggravated sigh.

"I jus' wanted ta know if ya wanted a drink or somethin'." Grimmjow said with a shrug.

"No-"

"Oh, that would be great!" Kisuke exclaimed with a wide, bright smile on his face, making everyone jump at his sudden appearance. "It's almost Kurosaki-san's break anyway. You can go get something to eat, Kurosaki-san~!"

Ichigo slowly turned his head and gave the shop keeper a glare, seeing Kisuke stare at him before grinning and walking away with a box in his arms.

Idiot.

"Great! Let's go." Grimmjow said as he wrapped his arm around the Strawberry's shoulders and led him to the exit.

Ichigo stomped on his foot and quickly told him he had to take the apron off first, ignoring the glare Grimmjow sent him when he rubbed his foot. When he returned he walked out the front door, ignoring everyone's smirks.

They were going to pay.

Pay!

He scowled as he stomped after the blue haired man, glaring at the back of his head, keeping a distance between them. He closed his eyes and frowned deeply. He wasn't homophobic. Except when they went after him, then yeah, he was.

"So, Strawberry, what do ya-"

"My name stands for number one guardian! Not Strawberry!" Ichigo snapped as he gave the man a glare.

"Ya don't hafta bite my head off." Grimmjow replied with a roll of his eyes. "All I was goin' ta ask was what do ya want ta drink?"

"A coke. And I'll buy it _myself_." Ichigo said as he narrowed his eyes. "I don't need _you_ to buy me anything."

"Okay, then." Grimmjow said with a shrug and a smirk.

This kid looked kind of cute when he was mad. He turned his head and gave the orange haired man a grin, seeing Ichigo scowl and turn his head away. The Strawberry closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. He was _not_ pouting. Not even a week and he already hated this guy.

"So, why do ya work at that place?" Grimmjow asked, trying to make conversation.

"Because my dad recommended it and I get paid enough money to pay off my rent." Ichigo replied while looking around the area, trying to look for a place to buy something to drink and eat. "And I also get free pastries."

"Really?" Grimmjow asked as he stared at the Strawberry, seeing him nod. He looked away. "Maybe I should work there." He muttered to himself.

"You don't want to." Ichigo said, shaking his head with a pale look on his face. "Urahara is... scary, to say the least. Now, c'mon. I want to get a drink and head back."

Grimmjow shrugged with a wide grin.

After Grimmjow bought their drinks, which Ichigo did not like, seeing as he almost wrestled with the man trying buy his own drink, they were both walking back to the small shop. The Strawberry scowled. He didn't like this.

He's never really had a man come onto him.

Well, he hasn't really been asked what someone would have to do to get him in bed.

Who has?

No one.

That's who.

He discreetly looked to the side, seeing the blue haired man stare at the sky with a frown. He looked up, seeing nothing in the sky. What was he looking at?

"Wanna go skatin' sometime?"

"...Huh?" Ichigo stared at the man with blue hair with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Well... that came out of nowhere. Grimmjow gave a wide grin, which made a small blush appear on the Strawberry's face. Ichigo quickly looked away, opening his pop and taking a long gulp. His face suddenly went hot when this bastard grinned at him.

Sure, he'd admit he was quite handsome, but he wasn't into guys.

He was into the ladies.

Yeah... into the whole sex with a female and male. The whole S&M thing and... other stuff.

He scoffed at himself. Oh, yeah. _Real_ convincing, Ichigo. He hasn't gotten laid in a while. He ruled out the thought that he might be gay. Because he _is_ straight! He just hasn't gotten the time to get into a relationship.

Grimmjow quirked a brow at the expressions the Strawberry was making.

As soon as they made it back to the little shop, Grimmjow sat down and propped his feet on the table, which Ichigo shoved off and made him scowl. The Strawberry walked into the back and sat down on a chair, taking a deep breath.

"Have fun?" Kisuke asked, giving the Strawberry a wide grin.

Ichigo glared at him.

"Piss off."

He was _not_ happy with him.

Kisuke pouted. Ichigo punched him and watched as he writhed on the floor in pain. He would have kicked him, but the punch was enough. He was just glad the man was nice enough to let him keep his job.

He tapped his foot on the floor, glaring at Renji when he saw him smirk at him.

"_What_?"

"Nothing... so, how was your date?" Renji asked with a wide grin.

Ichigo would have attacked him, if Shuuhei hadn't started holding him back. Renji kept on grinning before he walked into the back room, ignoring the Strawberry's glare all the while.

Date...

Ichigo scoffed.

Like he would ever go on a date with him. A man! He folded his arms over his chest, glad Shuuhei had let go, ignoring the look he sent him and huffed. All these people were going to make him crazy.

Especially that _man_.

He glared through the glass and curled his fingers into fists.

"Ya look constipated."

Ichigo turned his head and glared at the albino, seeing Shirosaki grin at him. He was going to kill him first. He wanted to finish work, go home and lock the doors. When was the last time he was scared?

Well, freaked out, he should say.

Never once, in his whole life, did someone ask him how they could get him into bed. A _man_.

Well, except that one time with Kenpachi...

And that other time with-

No!

Ichigo shook his head. God, was he homophobic before? No, he doesn't remember being homophobic. He sure as hell wasn't going to talk about this with his dad. The old fool would probably laugh at him. So who could he talk to?

::

"Yeah, so I need your help." Ichigo said, staring at his small friend.

"With what?" Rukia asked as she set down a tray with two cups of tea.

He decided to go to Rukia. Since she was into all that manga and yaoi. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, avoiding the small woman's stare. How should he start? "Oh, hey, I have this guy with blue hair lusting after me and wants to get me into bed!"

He stayed quiet before shaking his head.

No, he shouldn't say that.

"What is it?" Rukia asked with a frown.

Ichigo scowled and glared at his small friend. Impatient little woman.

"Okay... this is my situation." Ichigo said, staring at his friend seriously, opening his mouth before closing it. "I... well, I... y-you see I have a... a friend of mine-"

"C'mon!" Rukia snapped with a frown.

For a small woman she was kind of scary.

Ichigo scowled. "Well, I have an admirer-"

"_Finally_."

"Shut up, I'm not done... And well, this admirer happens to be... well, this person is... a man." Ichigo muttered quietly, hoping the woman didn't hear him.

Rukia had super hearing. She instantly grinned and leaned forward with excitement on her face, making Ichigo scowl and look away. Maybe he should have went to someone else. Like Byakuya...

Nope, never mind.

He'd rather go to _Kenpachi_ and discuss it with him than with Byakuya.

"Really? Who is it! Is it someone I know?" Rukia asked with anticipating eyes.

"No. I don't he's from this neighborhood." Ichigo said with a shake of his head. No way could Grimmjow be from there. At least he thought so. "This is the _rich_ neighborhood anyway." He said sarcastically and with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up. Just tell me his name." Rukia said, almost jumping in anticipation.

"Grimmjow... uh..."

Ichigo frowned. Jeez. He didn't tell him his last name. While he was frowning and trying to remember if Grimmjow told him his last name, Rukia raised her eyebrows at the same time her eyes lit up.

"Jeagerjaques?"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up with a frown, seeing Rukia stare at him closely. "I'm not sure."

"Yeah. The only one that goes by the name Grimmjow around here is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Rukia said with a nod, standing up and walking towards the window on the left side of the large room. "He lives over there." She said, pointing out the window.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow before standing and making his way to the window, looking outside. He looked across the street, widening his eyes when he saw a large mansion, one that rivaled against the Kuchiki household.

"Y-You mean Grimmjow's rich?" Ichigo asked as he turned to gawk at his friend.

"Well, yeah. It's shared among a lot of people is what I heard."

Ichigo turned his head, staring at Rukia with a baffled look on his face. Whoa? How many people can fit into that house? Ichigo continued to scowl as he stared at the house. If Grimmjow lived there, did that mean Nnoitra lived there as well? Were they brothers?

"Nii-sama said Sosuke Aizen owns the house." Rukia said, staring at the house across the street with a interested look. "So, _Grimmjow_ is the one that likes you?"

Ichigo started sulking again.

He's going to have to go through _this_ again?

* * *

**I thank miszxbrii, demonkiller24dmc, Tiana Misoro, Kichou, lemonlimediddies, RamecupMiso, KawaiiBerry-chan, Angelchan2012, Ash4ever, bloodytears87, hehehehehohoProductions0, TigerTearz, BonneNuit, Phychosocial, Crescent Luna Moon, CrystalMoon23, MidnightTune36, Nikotehfox, Othello-no-Neko, Kourt, and Rawrsaysthefrickin'dinosaur. ^^ It is very much appreciated.**

**I'm so very sorry for the late update. I hit a writer's block, along with my other stories. But I will try to work it out. ^^'**


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo was in the middle of walking home from work, while trying to walk fast so Grimmjow doesn't find out where he lives, but before he could even get to his street, his back stiffened and he narrowed his eyes before jumping to the side, seeing a large leg hit the ground where he last stood. Oh, damn. The Strawberry turned his head, glaring at the one person who always tried to fight him.

"Kenpachi! What the hell is wrong with you!" Ichigo snapped and stomping his foot on the ground like a five year old.

A tall man stood in front of him. When he looked at Ichigo, he saw a long scar go down the side of his face and an eye patch covering his right eye. The Strawberry scowled.

"Ichigo! It's great to see you again." Kenpachi said with the largest grin ever.

"Hi, Ichii!"

A small pink haired girl popped up over the large man's shoulder, giving the Strawberry a wave and a grin. Yachiru is her name. Ichigo felt happy to see her after four months of not seeing her and the large man, but he was kinda pissed off at Kenpachi for attacking him.

"I'd oughta-"

"Ichigo, it's great ta see you!"

The Strawberry blinked and turned his head to the right, looking down the street and seeing a sickly white skinned man walking towards the small group with a wave. His long white hair, tied in a ponytail, trailed behind him. Ichigo blinked several times and widened his eyes.

"Ukitake? You're up?" Ichigo asked while staring at the man dumbfounded. "But I heard you were sick."

"I've been getting better." Juushiro said with a smile and a nod, standing near the two men.

Ichigo looked between Kenpachi and Juushiro, his eyebrows raised. Hold on a second! Why were they together? These two weren't exactly friends, but they knew each other.

"Decided ta walk with him on the way." Kenpachi said while nodding to the smaller man.

"Yes. I decided to walk instead of getting a ride with Unohana." Ukitake said wearing a black buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans.

Kenpachi was wearing a leather jacket, a black shirt underneath and jeans. And as usual, his hair was spiked up.

"On the way? Where are you two going?" Ichigo asked while quirking an eyebrow curiously, looking between the two.

Both Kenpachi and Juushiro blinked and shared a look before looking back at the Strawberry.

"What do ya mean where we're goin'?" Kenpachi asked with a confused frown. "We're goin' ta yer dad's. That's where we assumed ya were going, as well."

"Why would you go to my dad's?" Ichigo asked with a similar frown.

"He invited a lot of us for a party." Juushiro answered with a smile.

"What kind of party?"

"Well, he said... it was a party to celebrate, in his words, "Ichigo finally becoming a man."

Ichigo stayed quiet while the other three stared at him, seeing that he seemed... frozen. Ichigo opened and closed his mouth several times, like a fish out of water before he hunched his shoulders up, clenched his hands, and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

::

"GOAT-FACE!"

Kenpachi and Juushiro watched the two family members wrestle in front of the small clinic while Yachiru ran inside to play. Ichigo kicked his dad's stomach repeatedly while Isshin punched Ichigo's forehead to try and knock him out.

"Isshin! Ichigo! Stop that right now!"

Instantly, both people stopped and pushed themselves away from each other, staring at the one person they never wanted to anger. Kenpachi and Juushiro turned their heads, staring at the person no one wanted to piss off.

Masaki gave both her husband and son a disapproving stare.

"Hello, Masaki. Long time no see." Juushiro said with a smile, walking over to the woman and giving her a handshake.

"It's so nice to see you up and running again, Juushiro." Masaki said while returning the man's handshake and smile. "It's nice to see you too, Kenpachi."

Kenpachi grunted and nodded, heading for the house. Juushiro smiled and walked into the house, as well, raising his eyebrows when he saw balloons in the house.

"Hi, mom." Ichigo said while walking over to Masaki, seeing her give him a gentle smile.

"Hi, Ichigo. Are you here for the party?"

"Of course he is!" Isshin yelled while jumping in the air and landing right beside his son. "It's been thrown for him, after all!"

"Ukitake said it's because I've become a man? What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo snapped, giving his father a glare with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's exactly as he said. My son's become a man!" Isshin exclaimed while tears ran down his face and he hit his chest with his fist, looking so proud.

"I became a man a long time ago!" Ichigo snapped while glaring at his father. "And you even threw a party for _that_! Why are you throwing another one?"

"Because Rukia phoned and told me your predicament."

Ichigo stayed quiet.

_What_?

He heard quick footsteps, turning around and seeing Rukia quickly retreating down the street.

"Hey, get back here right now!"

Rukia turned around obediently with her head lowered, like she was going to be scolded like a child for doing something bad. Like breaking a plate. Or not doing chores. Or accidentally telling the insane father of your friend that his son has a man lusting after him.

"How can you tell him!" Ichigo snapped while glaring down at the small woman.

They were both standing in his old room. Amazingly, it had been untouched since he moved out. He was pretty sure his dad was going to try and make it into a training room or something. Or a place to calm down.

"I didn't! I was talking to your mom and he must have overheard it!" Rukia exclaimed while holding her hands up to try and calm the man down.

"_Why_ would you tell _anyone_!" Ichigo snapped. "Now my dad knows about that creepy guy!"

"I didn't say his name." Rukia said with a frown. "I thought that maybe you'd want it kept a secret on who was trying to get you."

"So you told my mom."

"...Yes."

Ichigo sighed irritably and ran a hand down his face with a groan. This was bad. Not only did his dad know a guy was lusting after him, he threw a party for it. This was really, really bad. And even worse... everyone he knew was downstairs, probably already knowing what he dad knows.

He could already hear the laughter.

"So, he's finally gone gay, eh?"

...

...

...

...

He was going to kill whoever said that.

::

Grimmjow and Nnoitra frowned. Didn't the shop stay open longer? It stayed open until late into the night, so why did the sign say it was closed? They had went back home to get something and now they were locked out.

The tall, lanky man walked up to the glass, cupping his hands over his eyes and looking inside.

"Closed. Shit."

"Where the hell did everyone go?" Grimmjow muttered with a frown.

He has been going there for a while and knew the store didn't close early. He shrugged and turned, heading for the car. He was pulled back a second later and shoved against the window.

"Look at this!" Nnoitra yelled with a grin and pointing at the window.

"I can't when I'm pressed against the window!" Grimmjow snarled while pushing the taller man away.

He turned and stared at what the tall, lanky man was screaming about, only to blink. Both men leaned in closer, their faces close together as they read the sign they managed to miss. They read the large letters on the paper over and over.

_The shop is closed due to Ichigo becoming a man!_

And there was a chibified drawing of Kisuke on the paper with a grin and seemed to be waving to whoever was reading the message.

"The fuck's this supposed ta mean?" Grimmjow muttered with a scowl, reading the words over and over again. "I didn't peg Strawberry ta be a virgin."

"Wish we were invited to the party." Nnoitra said with a frown. "Haven't been to one in a while 'cause of Aizen."

"Ah, he cut off all parties 'cause he views us as his children." Grimmjow said with a roll of his eyes and a sneer. "Even though we work fer him."

"Friggin' creepy." Nnoitra said as he walked to his car. "I mean, we all agreed ta live in the same house, but he's pushin' it too far by not lettin' us drink or stay out past twelve."

"Ya said it." Grimmjow said, jumping into shot gun.

Shot gun!

Before they could drive off and into the sunset, just kidding, they heard humming. Curious, they turned their heads, only to see the albino. Shirosaki walked down the road, heading over to Ichigo's after hearing about the party on his answering machine. Sucky thing was it was the Strawberry's crazy father. Ah, he could remember the message.

"_HI, SHIRO! THERE'S A PARTY AT MY HOUSE FOR ICHIGO! HE'S BECOME A MAN!_"

He was kind of confused what that meant, but whatever. The guy was crazy.

"Where ya goin'?"

Shirosaki stopped and turned his head, raising his eyebrows when he saw both of those guys that always hung out at the shop. He gave them a wicked grin and faced them. A similar grin spread across Nnoitra's face.

"A party." Shirosaki answered.

"What kinda party?"

Shirosaki grinned widely at Grimmjow, making him frown. "Why? Wanna know if Strawberry's gonna be there, Blueberry?"

Grimmjow scowled while Nnoitra snickered at his new nickname.

"Shuddap. I'm not interested in a party."

"Huh. 'Kay. It's bein' thrown fer Strawberry anyway." Shirosaki said as he walked away with a wide grin. "So, yeah, _you_ wouldn't want ta go ta that, right?"

Grimmjow paused.

"Where is he!" Grimmjow yelled while standing in his seat to get a better look at the albino, ignoring the yelling from Nnoitra about getting his seat dirty. "What kinda party is it?"

"Well... since yer bein' so mean, I won't tell you." Shirosaki said with a grin. "See ya!" That was all he said before sprinting down the street.

"Hey! Wait a min..." Grimmjow trailed off when he saw the man already out of sight.

"Damn, he's fast." Nnoitra commented with slightly raised eyebrows.

Grimmjow scowled and slumped in the seat, glaring straight ahead. Nnoitra stared at him with a blank stare. It was like he was pouting. The tall, lanky man rolled his one eye before starting up his car.

::

"So, finally gay?" Shirosaki asked while sitting beside the Strawberry on the couch. Ichigo didn't miss the grin on the albino's face. "So, how'd yer dad find out anyway?"

"Rukia."

"I see. Accidental?"

"Yep."

Shirosaki nodded, almost like he knew.

"MY OTHER SON!"

He instantly stood and tackled Isshin to the floor, both now throwing punches. Ichigo gave them a scowl. Another thing about Isshin, his crazy father... he thought of Shirosaki as his own because of how similar he looked to Ichigo.

He rolled his eyes.

How could this day get any worse? It was supposed to be normal... well... as normal as it could get for him.

He was just supposed to go to work, tell Grimmjow to back off, go home and pig out.

He was going to kill his dad one of these days.

Ichigo turned his head when he felt the couch sink in on the other end of the couch. He raised his eyebrows in mild shock when he saw Byakuya, looking as stoic as ever. He was there, as well? He looked away, his scowl growing. How his dad even knew someone as rich as Byakuya was still a mystery.

The man should be insulting him sooner or later.

He watched as people talked to each other around the small house, seeing his little sister, Yuzu, handing out snacks.

Huh...

Now that he thought about it, his dad knew a lot of people.

A lot of famous people, he had to add.

First, there was old man Yamamoto, but Ichigo just called him Gramps.

Second, there was Soi Fon, known around Karakura for being the dojo champion at nationals. Also obsessed with Yoruichi.

Third, there was Gin, a very good lawyer. People that has cases against him had no idea what he thought about because of that smile of his.

Fourth, there was Unohana. A very great surgeon that was known in a lot of cities. Also scared a lot of people, Ichigo included.

Fifth, was Sosuke Aizen, the man who apparently lived with Grimmjow. He owned a very successful company in clothing.

Sixth, was the stony, cold man beside him. Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki empire and had a lot of five star hotels all around Japan. A very rich and famous man.

Seventh, was a very tall man named Sajin Komamura, running a company with his friend, Kaname Tousen.

Eighth, a very perverted man named Shunsui Kyoraku, also running a very important company. Even though he was lazy, his assistant helped.

Ninth, is the man he mentioned before, Kaname Tousen, even though blind he was a successful man.

Tenth, a prodigy named Toshiro Hitsugaya. Even though he was short, he was older than Ichigo himself. He already graduated university and was working to become a lawyer.

Eleventh, the scariest man anyone's ever met, Kenpachi Zaraki. Though they were friends, Ichigo was kind of scared of him. He was known to be a kendo champion at the nationals even though he hates kendo.

Twelfth, one fucked up man named Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He didn't go out much, but Ichigo heard he had saved a man from cancer, along with ten others. A very smart guy. Heard he graduated school when he was 14.

And last, but not least, is Juushiro Ukitake. Despite being sick most of the time he had a company that almost rivaled against Byakuya's. A very famous and nice man.

Ichigo was quiet.

How the hell did his dad even know these guys?

Oh, there he was. Trying to high five Kenpachi... only to get smacked away from the tall man.

Now he was crying.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed, taking a drink from his cup that Shirosaki was so kind enough to get him. He spit it out a second later.

"SHIROSAKI!" Ichigo yelled while trying to get the taste of alcohol off his tongue.

The albino started laughing manically, giving the Strawberry a wide grin. That was why Ichigo should never accept anything from him. He rolled his eyes and leaned back.

"I never expected someone like _you_ to drop to this level, Ichigo Kurosaki."

_Aaaand_... there was the insult.

Ichigo turned his head and scowled at Byakuya, who looked ahead impassively. Bastard. He was probably referring to him being "gay." Which he wasn't! He was as straight as they came.

...

...

...

...

...

He _is_ straight!

He's not lying!

"Ichigo! So great you came out of the closet." Shunsui said with a smile, walking towards the orange haired man.

Ichigo's eyes were shadowed over, his scowl growing deeper.

He was going to attack the next person who congratulated him on "coming out of the closet."

"Ichigo, finally become gay, eh?"

Ichigo snapped his head to the side to glare at the person who said that, getting ready to attack... before faltering. No way in hell was he going to attack Kenpachi. He told him to shut up, though. The man gave him a grin before walking away, most likely trying to find Yachiru.

Okay, Ichigo, the _next_ person you'll attack.

Ichigo tapped his foot on the floor impatiently, wanting this "party" to end. He was getting tired of being insulted.

All of the "Oh, you're gay, Ichigo?" and the "I know someone who would be perfect for you!" and the "Wanna get together?"

...

...

...

Forget the last part. Where the hell did that even come from?

"Ichigo."

The Strawberry scowled at the deep voice he heard, thinking it's another person who wants to thank him for "coming out", and turned with a dirty look on his face. He had to double take when he saw who it was.

"Old man." Ichigo breathed when he saw the tall man wearing a black suit and glasses that covered his eyes. "Zangetsu!" He yelled excitedly while jumping off the couch with a grin.

The tall man nodded in a greeting.

"When did you get back in town?" Ichigo asked with a grin.

He could see people around him smile at his excitement, but he ignored them. He hadn't seen his master in almost five years. This was the man that taught Ichigo how to fight with a sword.

"Just yesterday." Zangetsu said in that deep voice of his. "Your father had contacted me and said... you had come out of the closet?"

Ichigo still grinned widely, but he turned and gave his dad the darkest glare he ever gave anyone before jumping at him and tackling him to the floor. Shirosaki grinned widely while standing beside Zangetsu before joining the fight.

"I'll kill you, you goat-face bastard!"

* * *

**I thank Psychosocial, Tiana Misoro, Nikotehfox, RamecupMiso, bloodytears87, lemonlimediddies, hitsuzen-hime, Crescent Luna Moon, Angelchan2012, Trunksters, e2tavi, FrozenSunLight, Ringo-01, DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC, Aya-hana-chan, ravensterling123, MidnightTune36, KOHANAISYOURMASTER, and CrystalMoon23 and those who favored my story. It is very much appreciated. ^^**

**I'm so sorry about the late update... again. Please, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^ And before I forget, Aizen is NOT evil in this story. Can you believe it? **


	6. Chapter 6

Shirosaki was grinning a devilish grin while both Ichigo and Isshin glared at each other. People managed to pull them away from each other, but they held on tightly in case they decided their "fight" wasn't done yet.

But they stopped struggling when Zangetsu stepped into the picture.

No one messed with the old man.

"I'm sorry, Zangetsu!" Isshin declared and stood, pointing to the ceiling. "My son is still not strong enough to fight me! All those years of training him was for nothing."

"HEY! I CAN STILL KICK YOUR ASS JUST FINE!" Ichigo yelled with an angry twitch in his eye.

"Ichigo!"

Almost every person in the room winced, all inching away from the Strawberry. Ichigo's eyes were wide. From the side of his eye, he could see Zangetsu shake his head while Shirosaki snickered. Another strange thing. Zangetsu... is Shirosaki's uncle.

Just weird.

Swallowing hard, Ichigo slowly turned his head, seeing his mother give him a disapproving stare. Oh, crap. He scowled when he heard his idiot of a father giggling to himself. Oh, shut up, you fool! He snickered when he saw his mother direct the stare to his father.

Isshin immediately shut up.

"Sorry... mom." Ichigo lowered his head and stared at the floor abashedly.

"Don't talk like that to your father again." Masaki said with a slight frown on her face.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And Isshin, don't provoke your son."

"Yes, ma'am."

Masaki turned her head and smiled when she saw Zangetsu. "It's so nice seeing you after so many years."

"Likewise." Zangetsu said with a nod to the woman.

Ichigo almost ran when he saw his teacher nod towards him, silently telling him to sneak away. He ran out of the house to take a breather. What his dad did was humiliating and horrid to him. He just _assumes_ he's gay? He isn't!

He has half a mind to go in there and beat him up.

He scowled and narrowed his eyes, turning his head before looking forward. Everything in his head went to a screeching stop, snapping his head to the side.

Ishida, Inoue, and Chad.

NOOO!

That fucking idiot invited his friends? His _friends_! Was he crazy! The last time they were invited to the party of him "becoming a man" he was so embarrassed. Not only was Ishida being really critical, Chad was actually giving him thumbs up and Inoue looked like she might cry.

For some odd reason.

But she just brushed it off and said they were tears of happiness.

Happiness his ass.

He could clearly see she was distraught. What the reason was, he didn't know, but he didn't like seeing her like that. He quickly ran inside, grabbed the first person he saw, which happened to be that ass Shirosaki, and ran up the stairs to his room.

Shirosaki sat on the bed in Ichigo's old room with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"...What?" Shirosaki quirked a brow curiously.

"My friends are coming here!" Ichigo snapped with impossibly wide eyes. "My _nice_ friends! Friends I haven't seen in almost two damn years!"

Shirosaki widened his eyes slightly before smirking.

"So? What're ya gonna do 'bout it?" Shirosaki asked with that irritating damn smile on his face.

"I'm gonna do the first thing that comes to mind!" Ichigo yelled with a crazy look in his eye.

Clearly this whole party was getting to him.

All of a sudden, he pulled out orange hair dye, making Shirosaki frown and glance at the item questioningly. He furrowed his brow in confusion and slowly glanced up at his friend, comically widening his eyes when he saw a dark gleam in Ichigo's eyes while he put gloves on his hands.

"Are ya nuts! Get the hell away from me!"

"They'll believe you're me because of how you look like me! Now get over _here_!"

"Fuck you, Strawberry! They'll never believe I'm _you_! I'm pale as a ghost, lardass!"

"LARDASS? You bastard! Get over here so I can kick your ass!"

"You'll hafta catch me first!"

People could hear their yelling from downstairs.

They were all looking at the ceiling, their eyebrows raised when they heard loud footsteps, a few crashing noises, something heavy hit the floor, most likely one of the boys, and a loud groan and a yell.

Rukia sighed and shook her head.

_What_ were they doing?

Next they heard a loud thump and screaming.

Upstairs again, Ichigo finally tackled Shirosaki and was now squirting the dye into the abino's hair, making him scream like he was fucking nailing him in the arse.

...

...

...

...

Bad choice of words there, Ichigo.

He shook his head, about to continue to squirt the dye, even though he's not suppose to do that, he was yanked back by the back of his shirt, turning his head to glare at the one who was man enough to do that.

He looked up.

And up and up.

Chad.

"...Hey." He said in a deep voice.

Ichigo's eyes were still wide before a shaky smile crossed his face. It was likely they already heard "he came out of the closet." Which he didn't! He's still straight!

Still.

Not was.

_Still_.

"Hi, Chad." Ichigo said with a grin.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Shirosaki, still laying on the floor with dye in his hair and some of the floor, rolled his eyes out of annoyance at the high pitched voice. It was that annoying girl who was so infatuated with the Strawberry.

And the Strawberry himself didn't even know it.

But it just angered the albino that she just wouldn't let him go.

Can't the little ditz see that Ichigo wasn't interested in her?

"Oh, hi, Inoue." Ichigo said, now standing on his feet. "It's nice to see you again."

She took it the wrong way, Shirosaki thought. Because her face was now beet red, looking at the floor with a stupid smile on her face and trying to think of what to say to the man she hasn't seen in two years. Before she could even think of what to say, that little gay kid made his way towards Ichigo.

Hey, Shirosaki thought he looked gay.

"Ichigo, I didn't think you preferred the same sex." Ishida said, smirking when he saw the Strawberry visibly flinch.

"SHUT UP! There was just a little mix-up with-"

"HELLO! ARE YOU ONE OF MY SON'S FRIENDS? WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?"

Ichigo groaned and rolled his eyes in annoyance when he heard his loud father. The man could be so loud the whole neighborhood could probably hear him. Some people actually went to the house to ask him to be quiet.

"HUH? WHAT'S THAT? GRIMMJOW AND NNOITRA! WHAT FANTASTIC NAMES!"

Ichigo paused and widened his eyes with horror, his mouth falling open while a smirk spread across Shirosaki's face.

He wasn't _that_ cruel.

_Grimmjow cursed and glared straight ahead while Nnoitra started up the car. He was about to go forward until his senses started tingling, feeling a disturbing air, quickly turning and widening his one good eye with horror when he saw that albino standing on the back of his car._

"_WHAT THE HELL'RE YA DOIN'?" Nnoitra yelled, staring at the dirty shoes on his precious car._

"_Hey, 'm helpin' yer friend, so ya mighta well as shut up." Shirosaki said with a smirk, glancing at the bluenette. "Listen, Blueberry, Strawberry's been my friend fer a very long time. If ya hurt 'im, yer dead."_

_Grimmjow frowned and quirked a brow, about to ask what the hell the albino was talking about, when a card was shoved in his face. Not literally, though._

_He frowned and grabbed the card, staring at it with a irritated look._

_He raised his eyebrows when he saw the name, place, and the little chibified drawing of Shirosaki at the bottom._

_What the hell was with the chibified drawings?_

_When he looked up, he frowned when he didn't see the albino anywhere in sight. He also ignored the furious yelling from Nnoitra as he tried to wipe the footprints off the back of his car with his shirt._

_Idiot._

Ichigo and Shirosaki glanced around the corner, their eyebrows raised, seeing the blue haired man and the tall, lanky man standing at the door, both glaring at the loud man that was _still_ greeting them. Ichigo pushed himself against the wall, his eyes wide.

_How the hell did they know where I live?_

It was no surprise Ichigo was panicking. Who wouldn't? Finding out your crazy dad is throwing a party for "coming out of the closet" and inviting everyone he knows. Then the guy who "wants him" suddenly comes over and the big possibility everyone will find out it "him" that made them all think he's "gay."

Ichigo blanched.

Horrible.

Just... horrible.

He had to think of a way to get Grimmjow out of there without everyone finding out. He rolled his eyes and snorted. It was _so_ simple.

Grimmjow glared at the man that was still greeting them, wanting to just find the Strawberry and tease him some more. Nnoitra was frowning, wondering why he even came to be greeted by this idiot at the door.

"So, how do you know my Ichigo?" Isshin asked while giving them a wide grin.

"He's-"

Someone quickly tackled Isshin, making the man jump up and turn to see who attacked him. He scowled when he saw Shirosaki giving him a wide grin. He held up his fists, the albino challenging the older man. Isshin grinned. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. Grimmjow and Nnoitra watched with wide eyes, about to walk in until they were suddenly hauled backwards.

The door slammed closed without anyone noticing.

::

"_What_ are you _doing_ here?" Ichigo snapped while glaring at the two, all three standing outside the gates to the house.

"Came ta check out a party." Nnoitra answered with a wide smirk on his face.

"At _my_ house!" Ichigo snapped while pointing at the man, seeming to think lightening was going to strike the man.

"And?" Nnoitra asked while giving a smirk.

"It's _my_ house!" Ichigo yelled, as if that was enough of a reason.

"So?" Grimmjow asked as he gave a smirk.

"Leave!" Ichigo yelled while pointing to the car. "And never, ever come back!"

"Never say never." Grimmjow said while crossing his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"I'm. Going to… kill you…" Ichigo whispered while glaring at the two men.

"Ya'll be thrown in jail, then."

"Get outta here!"

The rest of the day was a disaster. His father attacked him when he heard him yelling at the two to leave, people congratulated him, he got pissed off. The usual. Though he had to question by the end of the day why he was friends with these people.

The next day… Grimmjow and Nnoitra were at the shop… Got there before him… _again_.

He glared at them while he stood behind the counter. He didn't like it. Everyone didn't seem to mind them being in the shop early but Ichigo did. Never mind that fact one of them wanted to, "hook up with him." He gave them the evil-eyes from behind the counter, wiping it down for the fourth time in ten minutes.

He wasn't very good at being inconspicuous.

"What?" Nnoitra called out.

"Nothing." Ichigo turned around and started wiping the walls.

He _really_ wasn't very good at being inconspicuous.

"He's weird." Renji said while rolling his eyes, offering coffee to the two customers.

"Ya said it." Nnoitra said as he grabbed a cup and took a sip.

He yelled out a curse when it burned it tongue. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and blew in the cup, trying to cool down the coffee as much as he could before he could drink it. Kisuke came out from the back, covered in black soot again, turning his head to see Ichigo wiping down a chair while glaring at the two customers.

He was still mad.

Ah, Ichigo could be so cute when he was mad.

"Kurosaki-san, why are you cleaning the chair?" Kisuke asked with a wide grin.

Ichigo scowled. "It needed cleaning."

"…Okay?" Kisuke couldn't help but giggle. "Now if you do not mind I must go to the bathroom to clean up~!" He sang as he skipped to the bathroom.

He _skipped_.

To the _bathroom_.

Everyone stared at him with strange looks on their faces.

"I think that guy's gay." Nnoitra said as he sipped at his coffee.

"He's got a wife." Hisagi said as he walked out from the back.

Nnoitra raised his eyebrows at the news. Seriously? Grimmjow looked up from surprise, letting out a curse when coffee spilled onto his jeans. Thankfully, _away_ from his crotch. He grabbed napkins and began wiping furiously on his leg.

"Really?"

"Yep. Yoruichi." Hisagi said as he nodded. "Comes by once a while."

"That's Yoruichi-_san_."

Hisagi jumped when Kisuke stood behind him with a large grin on his face, his expression making him gulp and nod frantically. Kisuke then pranced towards the back room to try and remake that cake he cooked.

It still blew up in his face.

And his employees were still curious how he could make a _cake_ blow up.

It was impossible!

Cake was the simplest thing to make!

"…How long are you two going to take?" Ichigo asked as he glared at the two, mostly at the bluenette.

"A while." Grimmjow answered with a smirk.

Ichigo grabbed a plate, about to throw it at the man, when Renji grabbed him and dragged him into the back with a nervous grin on his face. Nnoitra tongue stuck out of his mouth, trying to cool it off.

"What's wrong with you?" Renji asked as he glared at his friend with his hands on his hips.

"They're here almost _every_ day." Was Ichigo's defense.

"So? We should be glad we have people who stay here after they order." Renji said as he rolled his eyes.

"So? I don't like them."

"You don't like them because you're homophobic."

"I'm not."

"You freaked out from a little truthfulness from someone who wants to pursue you!"

"Little? He asked me how to get me into bed with him!" Ichigo yelled at the man with a crazed look in his eyes. "Who _does_ that?"

"That guy, apparently."

"Is Kurosaki-san complaining again?" Kisuke asked as he shot up from behind a counter, making the two jump and stare at him with wide eyes.

"What were you doing behind there?" Ichigo asked with a frown.

"Grabbing a pot of course." Kisuke said as he held out a pot with a grin. "I'm gonna make soup~!"

"Soup?" Renji asked. "But this is a bakery."

"It's cake soup." Kisuke answered as he grinned.

Both Renji and Ichigo made a face at that. Cake soup? What in the _hell_ is cake soup? They watched as Kisuke put water in the pot and placed it on the stove with a wide grin on his face. He then poured cake mix in.

"Um… Are you going to eat it?" Renji asked uncertainly.

"Of course not~!" Kisuke sang as he stared at the two with an unusually dark smile on his face. "My faithful employees are~!"

"I quit." Ichigo said as he tried to run out of the room.

"Now, now, now~!" Kisuke was holding Ichigo in a headlock while still grinning. "We both know you don't want to quit. Who will pay you for your rent?"

"My dad!"

"Calm down." Kisuke said as he stroked the Strawberry's head in what he hoped was a soothing way.

It only ended up freaking Ichigo out.

Renji snickered when he saw Ichigo struggle to get out of Kisuke's grip by pushing on him. Kisuke responded by elbowing Ichigo's stomach to get him to stop. The Strawberry stopped struggling and rubbed his stomach, Kisuke continuing to try and calm him down.

Kira walked in and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the two.

"Is something wrong?" Kira asked.

"I'm only trying to calm down Kurosaki-san." Kisuke answered with a goofy smile on his face.

Ichigo sent Kira a look that said, "Save me!" Kira paused before glancing at the stove, staring at the pot.

"Shouldn't you be watching the pot?" Kira asked in what he hoped was a way to distract the man enough so Ichigo could escape.

"Oh, yes~! Thank you for reminding me, Kira~!" Kisuke said as he bounded towards the stove.

He put a spoon in and stirred it.

"He's making cake soup." Renji informed Kira.

"Cake soup?" Kira asked as he sent the redhead a strange stare. "What's cake-"

"He just put cake mix in." Ichigo said as he tried fixing his hair.

Kisuke then put fruit in the pot.

The three in the kitchen made faces. They walked out from the back, seeing Hisagi conversing with the two. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow as he walked by, scowling when he saw the bluenette wink at him. He promptly gave him the finger, which made Grimmjow's grin grow.

Renji smacked the back of his head when he saw Ichigo's finger.

"Don't do that, you idiot! If Kisuke saw he'd tell your mom." Renji said as he nodded.

And he _would_ tell on him.

Ichigo frowned before lowering his hand. Fine. He wouldn't give him the finger anymore, but that didn't mean he would like him. He grabbed the papers on the counter, quirking a brow when he saw the orders they had to fill out.

It was for a banquet.

Oh, and this one's for a birthday party.

For adults.

They wanted an erotic cake.

Ichigo rolled his eyes before looking through the orders. It's a good thing Kisuke taught them how to bake cakes when they took on their jobs. He won't bake an erotic cake though. That would just be gross.

Kisuke bounced out of the back with a grin.

"Who wants cake soup~?"

Everyone made faces at the man. Nnoitra blinked.

"The fuck's cake soup?"

* * *

**I thank bloodytears87, Crescent Luna Moon, Rock4Ro, DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC, Tiana Misoro, Larn555, Ash4ever, Kichou, RamecupMiso, hehehehehohoProductions0, Tauras282, FrozenSunLight, ShuichisBoo, Nikotehfox, Mina Hikari, Aya-hana-chan, Trunksters, Angelchan2012, wintercrystal, MidnightTune36, e2tavi, MiSa-chan-MiSa-sama, yukino89, and Orion'slover for reviewing and those that favoured this story. ^^**

**Once again I'm so sorry about taking my time. Life is just time consuming. ^^'**


End file.
